The Sin of a Shippers Love
by tiger002
Summary: Jacob's life had started to return to normal after the events a year ago, but little did he know that the cruel hand of an author's ideas would not let him get the peace he deserved, especially when true love is in the hearts of fan-girls.


**Author Note:** This story is based off my original story Sin and Love, with me taking some ideas my sister had for Jacob and writing them in my own style. So I'm considering it a fan-fiction because it's a non-canon story about these characters, and has the familiar fanfiction tropes that you all know and love. I also took Dave from the Stephen King novel "The Colorado Kid" and Kieth from Shy Brook's novel, "Powerful Dreams"

 **The Sin of a Shipper's Love**

It had felt like so long since the winter when Jacob lost the one person that he thought he loved, and went through so much pain and agony. But even though time had passed, he still remembered Sampson almost everyday. He knew the grieving process would be long, and the carefree times seemed to have come and gone, but he tried to carry on, and thought that maybe eventually the pain would be dulled and go away, though it never did.

Still, live went on.

He tried to pretend things were normal, went to school, went to church, tried to ignore Mark when he started to go on one of his rants about how some person obsessed with Dragons was doing things involving bears or fish. But there was a hole in his heart that would never be healed.

Nearly a year had passed and Jacob found himself standing outside a coffee shop, on another cool fall day that reminded him of the time that he and Sampson helped Jackie put up all those Christmas decorations, and had those delicious homemade store bought cookies. He was lost in thought, wouldn't have paid any mind should a superhero fly above him or the sun explode, or even should a fluffy dog walk by. Okay, he'd probably notice the last one because of who the author is and the author and his family's obsession with fluffy cute dogs. But he didn't notice Dave and Keith arm wrestling on the table beside him, which was good because they only showed up to ensure that this story ended up in fact being fanfiction.

"Jacob, is that you?" he heard a voice call out from the coffee place. He turned, looking at this person with brunette hair, and he wondered if it was someone he knew from school that he had forgotten about.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked politely, wondering if she'd actually tell him who she was, or maybe she'd just keep going on and he'd have a full conversation with no clue who this person was like what seemed to happen to him every three weeks.

"Jacob," the person said walking up to him with a look of seriousness on her face. She grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly while the cool wind blew her long flowing hair. "I love you."

"Huh?" Jacob replied.

He had no idea who this person was, where they came from, or even what her name is. How could she just declare her love for him?

"It's true," she said. "You see my name is Hannah, and I come from a place far away, another world you could say."

"So you're an alien?" he asked.

"No, just from a race of people who never age and who bake cakes late at night in their bathrooms because they don't want to wake their parents," she said, letting go of Jacob's hand and facing the sun bravely. "But the details of that don't matter, because they don't even make sense to me. Do you understand Jacob?"

"Not at all." Jacob was really confused now. He wondered if this was God's way of punishing him for what he did with Sampson, if this was the price he paid for his past mistakes. He wondered if he could find forgiveness or a redemption song for the sins he had committed. So was this crazy person part of that, since he'd chased love in the wrong places he'd now have some person chase his love?

"Don't worry, you will one day," Hannah said. "There is a force stronger than any that is drawing us together."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You see, she ships it."

"Who?"

"The author who created me. You see, I am a original character, thrown into a world she doesn't have any place to belong, so she goes to the main character, declares her love for them, and then they go out and live happily ever after, and overcome the scars of their past."

"I'm going to go away now. I think I have a place to be," Jacob said, figuring that this was best not to mess with. Maybe he could call Matt and he'd have an excuse Jacob could use to get away.

"So you're just going to leave me like this? After I came all this way, overcame all the pain of my past like not getting tickets to One Direction before they broke up!"

"The heart wants what the heart wants. And you can't just force a character's sexual orientation to change because you ship it, especially in a story written by this author who whenever he gets an idea from a reader twists it in some terrible and twisted way." With that Jacob began walking away, crossing the street right as the light changed.

But Hannah wouldn't have any of that, she wasn't going to let the love of her life walk away whether he wanted to walk away or not. So she ran after him, into the street, but as she did so, a truck came barreling down the road, striking Hannah and sending her flying with enough force to knock her into a fantasy world, but since this isn't that type of story, she instead just fell to the ground dead.

Jacob looked on, a bit shocked, but then he remembered that's what happened when someone asked this author to write romance, or when a certain person started to ship two characters together.

 **Author Note:** So I'm back with my first fanfiction like story in a while, and it has all the signature characteristics of my writing, references to song lyrics, character death, and probably at least a couple typoes that I missed. If you're interested in reading Sin and Love, it's on my Wattpad account (also Tiger002), if you're interested in reading Colorado Kid or Powerful Dreams, the internet really is a great resource.


End file.
